rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Take Care (song)
"Take Care" is a song by Canadian rapper Drake from his second studio album of the same name (2011). The song features guest vocals from Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, with whom Drake has previously collaborated with on Rihanna's number one single, "What's My Name?" (2010). The song samples Jamie xx's remix of Gil Scott-Heron's version of "I'll Take Care of You". "Take Care" was released as the fourth single from the album on February 21, 2012. The track is a downtempo, R&B, alternative dance song, containing elements of art pop and alternative hip hop genres. It is backed by piano notes and tribal drums. The song's lyrics speak of a couple in a relationship acknowledging they have been hurt in their past, but will look after one another. "Take Care" was met with positive reviews from most music critics, many of whom praised Rihanna's inclusion on the song, as well as her vocal performance. "Take Care" was a successful commercial hit, reaching number seven on the US Billboard Hot 100, while also reaching the top ten in Australia, Denmark, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. It further peaked at numbers two and eight on the US Rap Songs and Pop Songs charts, and charted within the top ten of the UK R&B Chart. The song's accompanying music video, directed by Yoann Lemoine, depicts simplistic art including Drake and Rihanna's characters in an intimate relationship, with other scenes featuring animals such as a bull, blue jay and tropical fish, and various outdoor landscapes. The video portrays the ups and downs of a relationship with poaching and wildfires. Critics praised the video for its simple and minimalistic theme. British indie rock band Florence + the Machine covered the song at BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge. Lyrics Rihanna I know you've been hurt By someone else I can tell by the way you carry yourself If you let me, here's what I'll do: I'll take care of you... (I'll take, I'll take, I'll take) I've loved and I've lost Drake I've asked about you and they told me things, but My mind didn't change it, I still feel the same, What's A life with no fun? Please, don't be so ashamed I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know We know, They won't get you like I will My only wish is I die real 'Cause that truth hurts and those lies heal And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still So you cry still, tears all in the pillowcase Big girls all get a little taste (aww) Pushing me away so I give her space (Aww) Dealing with a heart that I didn't break I'll be there for you, I will care for you I keep thinking you just don't know Trying to run from that, say you done with that On your face, girl it just don't show When you're ready, just say you're ready When all the baggage just ain't as heavy And the party's over, just don't forget me We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow... You won't ever have to worry You won't ever have to hide And you've seen all my mistakes So look me in my eyes Rihanna 'Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do: I'll take care of you... I've loved and I've lost Drake It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to 'Cause you don't say you love me, To your friends, when they ask you, Even though we both know that you do You do One time, been in love one time You and all your girls in the club one time All so convinced that you're following your heart 'Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know We know You hate being alone, well you ain't the only one You hate the fact, that you bought the dream, when they sold you one You love your friends, but somebody should've told you something To save you... instead they say: Don't tell me, I don't care If you hurt, I won't tell you You don't care if you're true Don't tell me, I don't care If you hurt, I won't tell you You don't care if you're true Rihanna I know you've been hurt By someone else I can tell by the way you carry yourself If you let me, here's what I'll do: I'll take care of you... I've loved and I've lost Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs Featuring Rihanna Category:Singles Featuring Rihanna